


Heaven and Earth

by Samsylvania



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rating will change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsylvania/pseuds/Samsylvania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out there's still some recessive programming in omnics that survived the fighting of the omnic crisis.  Omniums used it to study human development, to see if there were a more effective way of elimination.</p><p>But who says that recessive programming can't come back?  And who says it's revival has to be a bad thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, take note that I may or may not be doing more of this. If I see enough people calling for more, I probably will. Otherwise, this is going to remain a oneshot.
> 
> Also this is probably really out of character, sorry about that.
> 
> Recommended listening: "Dear Theodosia" - Hamilton ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjMN6zSVFQg )
> 
> Happy reading!

Genji was silent as he sat there, gaze locked on the small bundle in his arms. Behind his visor there was a smile resting gently on his face. It was a weird feeling. He was so nervous, and yet he'd never felt more relaxed in his life. One of the more odd combinations that he's had in his life.

  
He looked up occasionally at Zenyatta who sat nearby, folded into his usual lotus position as he charged. The day had taken more from him physically, leaving Genji to deal with more of an emotional imbalance.

  
Not that he minded of course. How could he? His eyes fell back on the little thing nestled in his arms as it babbled at him quietly. He cooed back, for once glad that his voice was slightly lilted by the robotics that had saved him so many years ago. It probably sounded more familiar to his son than a normal human's voice would.

  
His son. He still couldn't get over the thought of that, butterflies rising in his stomach for what felt like the thousandth time today. As his mind wandered aimlessly, he wondered how he'd ever come to be so blessed.

 

-

 

It had started with the nesting. Zenyatta was being more nitpicky with his cleaning than usual. Nobody said anything, but it was easily noticable.

  
"Zenyatta?"

  
"Yes?"

 

"You're doing it again."

  
The omnic sighed, reluctantly relinguishing the feather duster in his hand. "I'm sorry, I do not know what's gotten into me as of late."

  
"Perhaps there's simply more dust than usual. It could be tripping your sensors."

  
The omnic simply nodded, returning to his meditation. Genji joined him after returning the duster to it's designated location, despite the fact that he was certain he'd find it with the omnic again later.

 

-

 

If the overly enthusiastic cleaning was anything to bat and eye at, the lack of energy in the coming weeks was unsettling. Zenyatta tried to pass it off as a usual yearly dip as his systems recalibrated, and Genji tried not to worry, but soon he was spending entire days within their shared room. He would come out of it for maybe an hour if Genji was lucky.

  
One day it was simply over. Just like that. Zenyatta was back to his usual operating capacity, and it was as if nothing had gone wrong.

  
Even so, Genji went to investigate.

  
"Mondatta, please. There must be something you know about this."

  
"Well, I know of a possibility, but in these times it is a bit far fetched. The omniums have long been gone, and there would be no need for it."

  
"No need for what?"

  
"In the days of the crisis, the omniums were curious about humans, to an extent. They were curious about how they developed. What made them tick. Of course, it was only to learn how to better exterminate them in the end, but they began running experiments. Omnics were created with a special extra that, when not set to go into active combat, could create smaller omnics, with learning AIs."

  
Mondatta went silent for a moment, drifting off before pulling himself back to the present. He couldn't let war memories drag him in right now.  Genji still needed answers.

  
"To put it simply, the omniums would set aside pairs of omnics, and when in the right conditions, one of the omnics would begin to go into a process of developing a child of their own. It was nothing like that of the development, rather the amassing of nanotech to create the child after a predesignated period of time."

  
Genji's jaw was slack behind his visor.

  
"If my suspicions are correct, your presence has lulled Zenyatta's programming into believing the conditions necessary have been met."

  
"Thank you for the... information, Mondatta."

  
Genji spent the rest of the day in a stupor, disappearing to the roof under the guise of errands in the village. Indecisiveness stewed within his mind, growing more muddled the more he thought about it. A child? He was still coming to terms with a few things himself, if he had trouble keeping himself in check, how could he handle an entirely new life depending on him? Of course, Zenyatta would be there with him, of this he was certain, but he didn't want to mess something like this up.

  
"Genji, please come down from the roof."

  
He jolted, nearly falling from the roof instead. After he had steadied himself - and his heartbeat - he slid from the edge, landing silently on the grass some two stories below his perch. Taking a silent cue from Zenyatta, the two begin to walk together.

  
"You only ever retreat to the roof when something is on your mind. What troubles you?"

  
"I could ask you the same. Your hands are fidgeting." When Zenyatta does not respond, he continues. "I... had a talk with Mondatta today." He noted the way the omnic minutely tensed at his words. "He told me about some things from the crisis. The Omniums. Experiments."

  
Zenyatta's silence had him on edge, the next few moments dragging on for what felt like hours. Finally a synthetic sigh brought time back to the present. "You already know, then."

  
The cyborg nods, swallowing dryly.

  
"You do not need to force yourself to action over this. You did not come here expecting this and I will not hold obligations over you. There is an orphanage in the village--"

  
"No!" He cringed a bit at his volume, lowering his voice. "N-no, I-- I'm just... conflicted. I never expected to be a parent, after everything that has happened. I'm afraid that I might not be the one a kid needs."

  
"What a pair we make, then. Parenting is far different than the mentoring and advice I've been giving these past years."

  
Genji's doubts floated to the back of his mind as a small laugh escaped him. "Well, I certainly acted like a child when you first met me!"

  
The pair continued into the monastery to the room they shared, settling down beside each other as they dozed off. They'd be fine.

 

-

 

It was some month or two later when Genji woke sometime near midnight to find Zenyatta had seized up beside him, the omnic trembling slightly as little whispers of static escaped his vocoder. The cyborg sat up, gently shifting Zenyatta's head into his lap. Who knew rudimentary data transfers could be painful?

  
Eventually the trembling stopped, the omnic going limp for a minute or so. When he finally moved it was to raise his hand to his abdomen, some pistons shifting aside as his fingers carefully dipped in, easily avoiding wires in favor of gently pulling out a small metal orb, just a bit smaller than a baseball.

  
"Is that...?"

  
Zenyatta nodded as the pistons moved back into place, sitting beside him before retrieving one of the pillows, placing it in front of them before gently placing the ball onto it. Genji was certain he'd be smiling if he were able to emote. "Are you ready?"

  
"I should be the one asking you that, you're the one that has to do this."

  
A small chuckle escaped the omnic as he shifted his harmony orbs into position around it.

  
Genji, in the meantime, piled the blanket and excess pillows around him. He knew Zenyatta was likely going to collapse after a feat like this. Best to be certain he wouldn't fall and end up hurting himself.

  
The harmony orbs began to glow, energy flowing into the sphere.

 

-

 

Once the nanotech had finished shaping everything into working order it was only a matter of time before they heard a weak crying. Zenyatta sighed in relief, harmony orbs floating over to a small basket beside the bed as not to have them rolling everywhere.

  
Genji was almost too awestruck to move. Everything felt much more real now. He subconciously reached out, silently telling his hands to be still as he gently picked up the 'newborn'. Shifting his arms, he reached up and removed his faceplate, setting it down beside him before tucking the arm with the other to cradle their son.

  
_Their son._

  
He felt a gentle weight on his side, not having to look to tell that Zenyatta was leaning against him. Another small hiccuped sob brought him back the rest of the way, gently rocking to calm the unrest in him.

  
Zenyatta waited for the crying to calm before speaking, voice soft and tired. "What are we going to name him?"

  
Genji thought for a moment, trying to think of something that seemed fitting. Then again, how could he think of something fitting when he couldn't find the right word to describe him? Perfect? Beautiful? Wonderful? The list went on and he was nowhere close to narrowing it down.

  
Names, however, were suddenly much easier. "Tenchi."

  
"Tenchi?"

  
"Heaven and Earth."

  
Zenyatta hummed in agreement, settling a bit more comfortable against Genji's shoulder. He finally went limp like Genji had thought he would, and the cyborg smiled.

  
_Tenchi, our son._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all translations listed here are from Google Translate. If you notice something is wrong, please let me know!
> 
> Chichioya = Dad (Zenyatta)  
> Chichi = Dad (Genji)
> 
> I don't have the energy for longer chapters right now, but people are calling for more, so more there shall be! Here we go!
> 
> Happy reading!

Genji wasn't certain what woke him first - the small sound of feet or the little voice calling for him as they got closer.  
"Chichi, chichi!"

  
He yawned, stretching a bit in the last moments of relative silence he'd have before Tenchi came running in. Not that he minded. Glancing around, he could see the room was empty, dawn light starting to shine in through the window. Zenyatta must already be out for morning meditation. That would explain why Tenchi was up then, too.

  
Speak of the little devil. Tenchi slid the door open and stumbled over on his little legs, basically falling onto Genji when he was close enough. He fell back in response, taking Tenchi with him.

  
"Oh, no! I'm hit!" He made some fake dying noises, much to the amusement of the young boy above him.

  
"Chichi, chichioya and I found a butterfly out in the garden!" It still amazed Genji how quickly he had caught on to the whole talking thing. Sure, there was still that young quirkiness to it, but he had been talking almost without problems at a year and a half. Now, age 4, he seemed to never want to stop.

  
"A butterfly, huh?" He gently scooped Tenchi into his arms as he sat up again. "Spring must be on it's way."

  
Tenchi gripped at his shoulder to stay steady as Genji stood, putting his faceplate on with that familiar sound that made Tenchi giggle. He loved that noise. Genji didn't blame him, it certainly sounded pretty cool. "Who were you talking to last night?"

  
Genji hummed as he walked out into the hallway. "A ninja, and a cowboy."

  
"No way!"

  
He laughed at the indignancy hidden beneath the words; Tenchi didn't believe him. "Yes way! I'm a ninja too, you know."

  
"But I thought ninjas were s'pposed to be quiet and serious? You aren't either of those!"

  
"Maybe not here. I'll have to take you to meet the one I spoke to last night. He's the ninja you're looking for."

  
"Where does he live?"

  
"Japan."

  
"Is the cowboy with him in Japan?"

  
Genji laughed again. "Yes, he is."

  
"A cowboy in Japan, hm?" Zenyatta looked back over his shoulder at them, a smile in his voice. Genji realized he had subconciously walked the entire way. He sat down beside the floating omnic, Tenchi struggling for a brief moment before sliding from his hold.

  
"Yes, he must have overheard me talking to that other ninja and the cowboy last night."

  
Zenyatta hummed and Tenchi began climbing into his lap, shifting about until he'd settled well enough, trying his best to mimic Zenyatta's position. "What are you doing, little sparrow?"

  
Tenchi looked up as one of Zenyatta's harmony orbs dipped lower and floating around him. "I want to be like you, chichioya!"

  
Zenyatta could almost cry if not for the fact that it was impossible for him. He settled a hand on his leg next to Tenchi to keep him occupied, the young boy always fascinated with his fingers for some reason. "When are we going to introduce them? I hear the ninja is getting antsy."

  
"Oh, he is. I was thinking perhaps in a week or so, should nothing come up. Does that sound reasonable?"

  
Zenyatta nodded in agreement. "It would be nice to see Hanamura again."

  
Genji was about to say something when the comm built into his arm went off. He opened the panel, eyes widening at the word displayed there.

  
_**Recall.** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, google translate translations. Gotta love 'em. Correct me if I'm wrong.
> 
> oi = nephew
> 
> Happy reading!

"Overwatch is reforming, then."

  
"Yes."

  
They'd gone to Mondatta after gently turning Tenchi over to play with one of the other monks in the temple. And so, here they sat, discussing the inevitable. It wasn't a pleasant affair.

  
Mondatta looked toward Zenyatta. "And you intend to go with him."

  
"Yes."

  
"And what of Tenchi?"

  
"That is why we came to you. We were hoping you could keep an eye on him while we are away, or if." Zenyatta's vocoder cut short. He didn't want to say it. Didn't want to think about it. "If something should happen to us." He didn't miss the way Genji seemed to sink ever so slightly at his words.

  
"Of course I will. It is not as if you could take a child to a potential war zone. Even their headquarters could be unsafe, should your enemies choose to strike there."

  
Genji let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

  
"But again, I ask, what of Tenchi? Have you told him of any of this?"

  
"Not yet." Genji's hands twitched minutely. "I am not eager to see his reaction. To find out we're both to leave for months on end, it would break his heart."

  
"Prolonging it will not make it hurt any less, neither for you nor Tenchi."

  
A small hiccup caught the trio's attention, eyes turning to the small form in the doorway.

  
"Tenchi..."

  
The next thing he knew, Zenyatta has little arms clutching around his neck and a little face pressed into the pistons of his neck. He gently wrapped his arms around him, cooing quietly.

  
Mondatta rose to his feet, walking over to the doorway. "You two have much to discuss with him. I will take my leave." He quietly shut the door behind himself, leaving the three alone.

  
"I don't-- I d-don't want you to go--" More hiccuped sobs cut up his words.

  
"Shh, I know... I know..." Zenyatta gently rubbed at his back, waiting until Tenchi had calmed some before speaking again. "We don't want to leave either, but we are needed elsewhere."

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"Well, Tenchi... Have we ever told you about Overwatch?"

 

-

 

Genji called in the confirmation sometime around mid-afternoon. Of course he'd wanted more time with Tenchi before they left, but he also knew it would be best to rip off the bandage quickly.

  
There wasn't much for them to pack. Neither of them had many material belongings. Even so, Genji made certain they had pictures to take with them.

  
After all of that it was simply a matter of waiting for their transportation to arive. Tracer had managed to sneak one of their airships away undetected, and should be there to retrieve them within the hour.

  
In the meantime, Tenchi seemed to have an endless number of questions, ranging from what Genji's adventures had been like before to what the other members were like.

  
The familiar dull 'whoom' of the airship in the distance caught his attention, cutting the query session short. He was somewhat thankful for that, considering they were getting a bit too close to his past for his liking. He would tell Tenchi what had happened when he was older, when he was mentally stable enough to be able to handle something like that.

  
He picked Tenchi up before standing, ribbon flapping about behind him as the ship got closer. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough space for a landing, so in the meantime, it hovered by the cliffside.

  
The side door opened, revealing something Genji certainly hadn't expected to see.

  
"Hanzo? Jesse?"

  
Tracer set the ship to remain before stepping out with them, grinning. "Sorry, Genji! Would have been here sooner, but they insisted on coming along." Her eyes caught on to the little omnic in his eyes and in a flash she was next to them, eyes wide. "Aww, so this is the little guy I've been hearing so much about!"

  
Tenchi shrank away, a bit startled by the stranger's sudden appearance and attention.

  
"Tenchi, it's alright! It's the pilot I told you about, remember?"

Lena did her signature salute, and Tenchi brightened. "Were you really lost in time?"

  
She grinned at the boy's enthusiasm. "I'm guessing your dad here told you quite a bit, didn't he? Well, did he tell you who those two are?" She threw a thumb back over her shoulder and Hanzo and Jesse, who had taken somewhat of an approach, but had remained at a respectful distance.

  
"Are they the cowboy and the ninja?"

  
Jesse snorted. "What did you give us all codenames, 'green cyborg ninja dude'?"

  
Genji bit back a sigh. "Yes, they are." He set Tenchi down when he struggled a bit, watching his son go over to them.

Hanzo met the boy's gaze for a bit before looking back at Genji. "So this is your son?" At the nod he received as a response, he dropped down to Tenchi's eye level. "Hello, oi."

  
Tenchi cocked his head slightly, looking back at Genji.

  
"I told you that you have an uncle on my side, didn't I?"

  
"The ninja??"

  
Genji couldn't help the laugh. "Yes, the ninja. The cowboy, too."

  
"For the last time, we are not married!"

  
"Not yet, but you might as well be."

  
"You are insufferable."

  
"I try."

  
Jesse ignored the banter, dropping down as well before putting his hat on Tenchi's head. "Nice to finally meet ya, kid."

  
Tenchi giggled, lifting the far-too-large-for-him hat up so that he could see. "You really are a cowboy, aren't you?"

  
"Yep," he said, popping the p at the end. "It's a downright shame you can't come with us. I'm sure the rest of the team woulda loved to meet you."

  
Tracer seemed to jump a bit at that. "Oh! Speaking of, we'd better be going! We need to get back before those guards wake up again!" She hops back inside the transport, sliding up into the pilot's seat.

  
Hanzo gave Tenchi a rare smile before getting up and following. Tenchi held Jesse's hat out, watching as the man settled it back on his head, tipping it before following the other.

  
Zenyatta returned from within the monastary, having finished saying his goodbyes to Mondatta and the other monks. He took a moment to take stock of what was going on before silently walking over and gently picking Tenchi up, hugging him. "Be good for Mondatta. We'll call you as soon as we arrive, alright?"

  
Tenchi hugged him back, nodding with a quiet 'okay'.

  
Genji took a moment to hug him as well before gently setting him down. Mondatta seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and Genji simply nodded to him before turning and climbing into the ship with Zenyatta.

  
The door shut behind them, and they watched out the glass at the pair waving them off until they were out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenchi finally finds out who the mysterious cowboy and ninja are! Yay! Also, brotherly banter. Good shit.
> 
> To be honest I may or may not be using this fic to avoid all of the work I have to do. Somebody stop me.
> 
> Also, this chapter is one of the longer ones! No guarantee on the consistency of this. Depends on how hard I find content to write.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to yell at me? You can find me at http://samsylvania.tumblr.com/ .


End file.
